


Latin Class AU!

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor, implied Catherine/Ernest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Langford’s Latin class plays a game…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin Class AU!

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Latin"

Catherine Langford loved being a Latin teacher. It was language and history, all wrapped up in the joy of teaching young minds eager to learn.

Although, her current class was making her rethink that idea.

“I know you said it only had to been four pages, _Magistra_ ,” said Daniel, using the Latin word for ‘teacher’. “But it was all just so _fascinating_ …”

Catherine smiled and accepted the twenty-six page paper, making a mental note to apologize to Ernest when she got home, as Daniel went to sit next to T. Murray.

The bell rang, and the rest of her class arrived, handing in their own assignments— all of them shorter than Daniel’s, though Catherine just knew that Sam’s would include at least three charts and an index.

“Since we just finished a major project,” she said, setting the papers on her desk, “today we’re going to play a trivia game. Everyone divide into teams of four…”

Catherine could have picked out the teams even before they had finished shifting their chairs, since they formed the same groups every time. It was a class rule that the teams had to be named, so Daniel, T, Sam and Jack were ‘The Tenth Legion’; John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were ‘The Retarii’; Janet, Carson, Carolyn and Jennifer were ‘Medici Medicinae’; and, for some reason, Cam, Elizabeth, Vala and Jonas were ‘Cisalpine Gaul’.

The teams were fairly evenly matched, so when the end-of-class bell rang, ‘The Tenth Legion’ was ahead by only seven points. “Well done, everyone,” Catherine said. “Be ready to start a new section tomorrow.”

She stood at the door and watched her class disperse into the corridor. The four ‘retarii’ caught up with Aiden Ford as he left Spanish class, all of them headed for lunch, while Jack slung his arm around Sam’s shoulder, rolling his eyes at something Daniel said.

“Good class?” asked a voice, and Catherine turned to see Principal Hammond beside her.

She smiled. “Yes, they are.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> we used to play this game in Latin class (my team was Cisalpine Gaul) and I basically made Catherine just like my awesome Latin teacher, Magistra Ramsey.


End file.
